1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device provided with a personal information storing device that stores information for a specific individual, which can be input or output via a telecommunication line, and a general information storing device that stores information, which can be input or output via a telecommunication line and which is not addressed to the specific individual.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional facsimile terminal equipment is provided with plural memory areas called message boxes. Each message box stores information for a specific individual. The memory areas are respectively allocated to a different specific individual. Facsimile data or voice data are stored in the message box by first specifying the number of the message box in an automatic message recording mode and then sending facsimile or voice data via a telephone line from another facsimile terminal, for example.
The specific individual who wants to know the contents of a message addressed to himself/herself directly operates facsimile terminal equipment by a predetermined operation including the input of personal identification numbers to extract the contents of his/her own message box. The specific individual can also access the message box from another facsimile terminal equipment via a telephone line and can retrieve the contents of his/her own message box. If data stored in the memory area corresponding to his/her own message box is facsimile data, it can be printed out on recording paper. If data stored in a memory area corresponding to his/her own message box is voice data, it can be reproduced from a speaker as voice.
Such facsimile terminal equipment is also normally provided with plural memory areas, each of which is called a general mail box, for storing information not addressed to a specific individual. The above facsimile terminal equipment is constituted so that voice data or facsimile data, which is input via a telecommunication line in an automatic message recording mode and which is not addressed to a specific individual, is stored in the general mail box. The contents of the general mail box can be retrieved from another facsimile terminal equipment at a remote location via a telecommunication line. Such facsimile terminal equipment is constituted so that the operation for retrieving a message from the general message box and the operation for retrieving a message from the general mail box are completely independent and both cannot be sequentially executed with a telephone line connected.
Therefore, if both a message stored in the message box for a specific individual and a message stored in the general mail box and not addressed to a specific individual are retrieved via a telephone line utilizing facsimile terminal equipment at a destination, there is a problem that the messages cannot be sequentially retrieved. That is, the telephone receiver must be hung up after the message stored in a message box is retrieved before retrieving the message stored in the general mail box. This complicates message retrieval operations and increases costs.
The present invention solves the above problems by providing a communication device wherein a message stored in a message box for a specific individual and a message stored in a general mail box not addressed to the specific individual can be retrieved sequentially without releasing a line and by providing a storage medium for storing programs for operating the above communication device.
A communication device disclosed in a first aspect is provided with a personal information storing device that stores information, which can be input or output via a telecommunication line for a specific individual, and a general information storing device that stores information, which can be input or output via the telecommunication line, and is not addressed to a specific individual. The communication device is further provided with a personal information input control device that stores information input via the telecommunication line for a specific individual in the personal information storing device, a personal information output control device that reads information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual and that outputs the information via the telecommunication line. The communication device still further includes a general information input control device that stores information input via the telecommunication line and not addressed to a specific individual in the general information storing device, a general information output control device that reads information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual and that outputs the information via the telecommunication line, and an information automatic output device that reads other information and outputs it via the telecommunication line by operating the personal information output control device or the general information output control device when either of information stored in the personal information storing device or the general information storing device is read and output via the telecommunication line.
Therefore, a message stored in the personal information storing device, that is, the message box for a specific individual, and a message stored in the general information storing device, that is, a general mail box, not addressed to a specific individual, can be automatically and sequentially retrieved without releasing the telecommunication line. Accordingly, when both a message stored in the message box and a message stored in the general mail box are retrieved, the second telephoning operation can be eliminated.
The telecommunication line may be a public circuit, a leased line, a wired line or wireless. The personal information storing device and the general information storing device can be volatile memory such as random access memory (RAM) and erasable nonvolatile memory such as an EEPROM. However, the above devices are not limited to the above memory and, for example, a hard disk may be also used. If volatile memory is used, its power supply should be backed up by a battery. The personal information storing device and the general information storing device may be also realized by storage mediums that are physically independent of each other and may be also realized as difference areas in the same storage medium.
The number of provided personal information storing devices is arbitrary. However, if plural devices are provided, specification information for specifying the personal information storing device is required to be input.
For the above communication device, facsimile terminal equipment and a telephone set can be considered. However, the above communication device is not limited to the above and can include, for example, a personal computer, a word processor, and an electronic printer with an aural communication function.
The personal information input control device, the personal information output control device, the general information input control device, the general information output control device and the information automatic output device are realized by operating a central processing unit (CPU) or a microprocessor according to a predetermined program.
From the point of view of maintaining security over the contents stored in the personal information storing device, it is desirable that password information is registered beforehand for every personal information storing device. Further, the password information is additionally required to be input correctly as a condition for operating each personal information output control device.
The personal information input control device and the personal information output control device may also input and output information to/from the personal information storing device according to a predetermined dual tone multiple frequency (DTMF) signal input, for example from a calling terminal via a telecommunication line. The personal information input and output control devices may also input and output information to/from the personal information storing device when requested by the user of a calling terminal. That is, the user of the communication device according to the present invention operates a predetermined key. In the above cases, information may be also input and output to/from the personal information storing device.
The general information input control device, when in an automatic message recording mode, stores information that is input via a telecommunication line, and that is not addressed to a specific individual, in the general information storing device. However, when memory receiving is set, except in the automatic message recording mode, image information input via the telecommunication line and not addressed to a specific individual may be also stored in the general information storing device.
A communication device disclosed in a second aspect is based on the communication device according to the first aspect. An information automatic output device provided with the communication device according to the second aspect reads information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual and outputs it via the telecommunication line by operating the general information output control device when information for a specific individual stored in the personal information storing device is read by the personal information output control device and output via the telecommunication line.
According to the above communication device, when a message stored in the general mail box is retrieved after a message stored in a message box is retrieved, extra labor such as repeat calling can be eliminated in addition to the effect produced by the communication device according to the first aspect. A message stored in the message box, which may be more important than a message stored in the general mail box, can be retrieved in priority over the message stored in the general mail box.
A communication device disclosed in a third aspect is based on the communication device according to the first aspect. The information automatic output device provided with the communication device according to the third aspect reads information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual. The information automatic output device outputs the personal information via a telecommunication line by operating the personal information output control device when information stored in the general information storing device, and not addressed to a specific individual, is read by the general information output control device and is output via a telecommunication line.
According to the above communication device, when a message stored in a message box is retrieved after a message stored in a general mail box is retrieved, extra labor such as repeat calling can be saved in addition to the effect produced by the communication device according to the first aspect.
A communication device disclosed in a fourth aspect is based on the communication device according to the first to the third aspects. In the fourth aspect, information stored in the personal information storing device and the general information storing device is also voice information.
According to the above communication device, voice information can be stored in the message box and the general mail box in addition to the effect produced by the communication device according to the first to the third aspects.
A communication device disclosed in a fifth aspect is based on the communication device according to the first to the third aspects. In the fifth aspect, information stored in the personal information storing device and the general information storing device is also image information.
According to the above communication device, image information can be stored in the message box and the general mail box in addition to the effect produced by the communication device according to the first to the third aspects.
A communication device disclosed in a sixth aspect is based on the communication device according to the second aspect, and information stored in the personal information storing device and the general information storing device is voice information and image information. The information automatic output device outputs voice information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual via a telecommunication line after voice information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual is output via a telecommunication line. Afterward, the information automatic output device outputs image information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual via a telecommunication line after image information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual is output via the telecommunication line.
For a user who receives information, the above communication device is very convenient. That is, if voice information and image information are alternately received, an operation in which image information is printed or displayed, and then the printed or displayed image is seen after voice information is heard, is repeated. The operation repeats because voice information is heard from the speaker of a handset and image information is printed on recording paper or displayed on a display screen. However, if voice information and image information are output together as described above, the repetition is not required, making the method very convenient for a user who receives the information.
A communication device disclosed in a seventh aspect is based on the communication device according to the third aspect. In this aspect, information stored in the personal information storing device and the general information storing device is voice information and image information. The information automatic output device outputs voice information, which is stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual, via a telecommunication line after voice information, which is stored in the personal information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual, is output via a telecommunication line. The information individual output device then outputs image information, which is stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual, via a telecommunication line after image information, which is stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual, is output via a telecommunication device.
For a user who receives information, the above communication device is very convenient. That is, if voice information and image information are alternately received, an operation in which image information is printed or displayed, and then the printed or displayed image is seen after voice information is heard, is repeated. The operation repeats because voice information is heard from the speaker of a handset and image information is printed on recording paper or displayed on a display screen. However, if voice information and image information are output together as described above, the repetition is not required, making the method very convenient for the user who receives the information.
A communication device disclosed in an eighth aspect is provided with a personal information storing device for storing information, which can be input or output via a telecommunication line for a specific individual, and a general information storing device for storing information, which can be input or output via the telecommunication line and is not addressed to a specific individual. Further, the above communication device is provided with a personal information input control device for storing information, which is input via the telecommunications line for a specific individual, in the personal information storing device, a personal information output control device for reading information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual and outputting it via the telecommunication line, a general information input control device for storing information, which is input via the telecommunication line and not addressed to a specific individual, in the general information storing device, a general information output control device for reading information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual and outputting it via the telecommunication line and an information individual output device for reading other information and outputting it via a telecommunication line by operating the personal information output control device or the general information output control device according to a request input via a telecommunication line, when either of information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual or information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual, as read by the personal information output control device or the general information output control device and output via a telecommunication line.
According to the above communication device, because the information individual output device reads the other information and outputs it via a telecommunication line by operating the personal information output control device or the general information output control device according to a request input via a telecommunication line when either of information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual or information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual is read by the personal information output control device or the general information output control device and output via a telecommunication line, a message stored in the personal information storing device, that is, a message box for a specific individual, and a message stored in the general information storing device, that is, a general mail box, can be sequentially retrieved without releasing a line. Therefore, when both a message stored in a message box and a message stored in a general mail box are retrieved, a requirement for multiple calls to retrieve the data can be avoided. In addition, both a message stored in a message box and a message stored in a general mail box can be retrieved.
A request input via a telecommunication line as a condition for outputting the other information may be a predetermined DTMF signal input from a calling terminal, for example via a telecommunication line, or may also be a predetermined key operation applied by the user of a called terminal when requested by the user of a calling terminal during a conversation. In addition, other information may be also output in both of the above cases.
A communication device disclosed in a ninth aspect is based on the communication device according to the eighth aspect. In this aspect, the information individual output device that reads information, which is stored in the general information storing means and not addressed to a specific individual, and outputs it via a telecommunication line by operating the general information output control device according to a request input via a telecommunication line when information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual is read by the personal information output control device and is output via the telecommunication line.
According to the above communication device, when a message stored in a general mail box is retrieved after a message stored in a message box is retrieved, labor such as multiple calls can be saved in addition to the effect produced by the communication device according to the eighth aspect. A message stored in a message box that is more important than a message stored in a general mail box can be retrieved in priority over the message in the general mail box.
A communication device disclosed in a tenth aspect is based on the communication device according to the eighth aspect. In this aspect, the information individual output device reads information, which is stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual, and outputs it via a telecommunication line by operating the personal information output control device according to a request input via a telecommunication line when information, which is stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual, is read by the general information output control device and is output via the telecommunication line.
According to the above communication device, when a message stored in a message box is retrieved after a message stored in a general mail box is retrieved, labor such as multiple calls can be saved in addition to the effect produced by the communication device according to the eighth aspect.
A communication device disclosed in the eleventh aspect is based on the communication device according to the eighth to the tenth aspects. In this aspect, information stored in the personal information storing device and the general information storing device is voice information.
According to the above communication device, voice information can be stored in a message box and a general mail box in addition to the effect produced by the communication device according to the eighth to the tenth aspects.
A communication device disclosed in a twelfth aspect is based on the communication device according to the eighth to the tenth aspects. In this aspect, information stored in the personal information storing device and the general information storing device is image information.
According to the above communication device, image information can be stored in a message box and a general mail box in addition to the effect produced by the communication device according to the eighth to the tenth aspects.
A communication device disclosed in a thirteenth aspect is based on the communication device according to the ninth aspect. In this aspect, information stored in the personal information storing device and the general information storing device is voice information and image information. The information individual output device outputs voice information, which is stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual, via a telecommunication line after voice information, which is stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual is output via the telecommunication line. The information individual output device then outputs image information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual, via a telecommunication line after image information, which is stored in the personal information, which is storing means for a specific individual, is output via the telecommunication line.
For a user who receives information, the above communication device is very convenient. That is, if voice information and image information are alternately received, an operation in which image information is printed or displayed, and then the printed or displayed image is seen after voice information is heard, is repeated. The operation repeats because voice information is heard from the speaker of a handset and image information is printed on recording paper or displayed on a display screen. However, if voice information and image information are output together as described above, the method is very convenient for a user who receives information because the above repetition is not required.
A communication device disclosed in a fourteenth aspect is based on the communication device according to the tenth aspect. In this aspect, information stored in the personal information storing device and the general information storing device is voice information and image information. The information individual output device outputs voice information, which is stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual, via a telecommunication line after voice information, which is stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual, is output via a telecommunication line. The information individual output device then outputs image information, which is stored in the personal information storing device, for a specific individual, via a telecommunication line after image information, which is stored in the general information storing means and not addressed to a specific individual, is output via a telecommunication line.
For a user who receives information, the above communication device is very convenient. That is, if voice information and image information are alternately received, an operation in which image information is printed or displayed, and then the printed or displayed image is seen after voice information is heard, is repeated. The operation repeats because voice information is heard from the speaker of a handset and image information is printed on recording paper or displayed on a display screen. However, if voice information and image information are output together as described above, the method is very convenient for a user who receives information because the above repetition is not required.
A storage medium disclosed in a fifteenth aspect records a program for operating a communication device provided with a personal information storing device for storing information, which can be input or output via a telecommunication line for a specific individual, and a general information storing device for storing information, which can be input or output via the telecommunication line and is not addressed to a specific individual. The storage medium also records a program for enabling an information processor to function as a personal information input control device for storing information, which is input via the telecommunication line for a specific individual in the personal information storing device, a personal information output control device for reading information, which is stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual and outputting it via the telecommunication line, a general information input control device for storing information, which is input via the telecommunication line and not addressed to a specific individual, in the general information storing device, a general information output control device for reading information, which is stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual, and outputting it via the telecommunication line. The storage medium also records a program enabling an information automatic output device to read the other information and outputs it via the telecommunication line by operating the personal information output control device or the general information output control device when either of information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual or information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual is read and output via the telecommunication line by the personal information output control device or the general information output control device.
According to the above storage medium, the operation of the communication device according to the first aspect can be realized by operating an information processor according to the recorded program.
A storage medium disclosed in a sixteenth aspect records a program for operating a communication device provided with a personal information storing device for storing information, which can be input or output via a telecommunication line for a specific individual, and general information storing device for storing information, which can be input or output via the telecommunication line and is not addressed to a specific individual. The storage medium also records a program for enabling an information processor to function as personal information input control device for storing information, which is input via the telecommunication line for a specific individual, in the personal information storing means, a personal information output control device for reading information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual and outputting it via the telecommunication line. The storage medium further records a program for enabling general information input control device for storing information, which is input via the telecommunication line and not addressed to a specific individual, in the general information storing device, a general information output control device for reading information, which is stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual, and outputting it via the telecommunication line, and an information individual output device for reading other information and outputting it via the telecommunication line by operating the personal information output control device or the general information output control device according to a request input via a telecommunication line when either of information stored in the personal information storing device for a specific individual or information stored in the general information storing device and not addressed to a specific individual is read and output via the telecommunication line by the personal information output control device or the general information output control device.
According to the above storage medium, the operation of the communication device according to the eighth aspect can be realized by operating an information processor according to a recorded program.